


Fishbone

by localpharmacist



Series: The Scream In Your Throat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, I don't know what else to tag without spoiling it, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinda, Kissing, Like very very small mentions, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thriller, alternative universe, i think, like a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localpharmacist/pseuds/localpharmacist
Summary: "To protect me or to protect yourself?"He's willing to do anything, even if it means losing his own humanity.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Scream In Your Throat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Fishbone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another TsukiKage fic! It was very exciting to read the comments and to receive kudos last time! I became very encouraged to write more. I hope you guys will be able to enjoy this one as well!

The car felt terribly warm as he drove through the darkness of the night. He had thought of rolling the windows down to let the cold wind in, but he was afraid that the wind would pick up the rotten smell of the secret that they were keeping and alert everybody else that might've been awake. The thin veil of sweat on his skin didn't seem like that much of a problem as he reminded himself what had been on his skin earlier.

Tsukishima curled his hands around the steering wheel, tightening his grip and feeling the roughness of the material grazing his palms. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, his head leaning forward, eyes wandering around the empty road, his breaths coming out and in harshly. He felt like a rabbit hopping away in a rush to escape a predator running behind it. The beating of his heart was too fast, too hard, that it felt like his heart was going to tear through his skin and jump out, hitting the window of the car and leaving a bloody mark.

He looked at the other person sitting on his side from the corner of his eye. His chest tightened when he saw Kageyama staring blankly at the road, with his grey hoodie- that Tsukishima lent him- still on and covering his head.

For the first time in their relationship, Tsukishima couldn't read him. Kageyama wore his feelings on his sleeves, but right now Tsukishima couldn't see them under his oversized hoodie. He saw his own feelings instead, etched on the fabric like a messy embroidery. He didn't know what Kageyama was thinking.

And then he heard the sound of a window rolling down, and the wind, the snitch, entered his car and touched his skin.

Tsukishima whipped his head to look at Kageyama who was now looking outside, almost sticking his head out of the window. Tsukishima reached out to close it up, his hand nudging Kageyama's away from the button.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked, looking at Tsukishima.

"Close it," he replied.

"Why?"

"Close it, Tobio," he repeated with a shaky note of finality.

"But it's hot."

Tsukishima clicked his tongue harshly, then he stomped on the brake, which made both him and Kageyama lunge forward. His chest hit the steering wheel while Kageyama managed to save himself from knocking his face against the dashboard.

"What the hell?" Kageyama snapped at him, his dark eyebrows furrowed in that familiar way.

Usually, Tsukishima would place his thumb on the space between his scrunched eyebrows then rub it in an attempt to smooth out the angry wrinkles and also to tease Kageyama. But tonight was different. Tonight was not meant for him and Kageyama to act like how they usually would.

He moved to close the window, ignoring Kageyama's protests. He stared at Kageyama wordlessly, and his lover stared back at him with inquiring blue eyes, but with the lack of lighting, those irises appeared black, like a pair of eclipses. He knew Kageyama's eyes- when they were bright blue under the sunlight, sparkling sapphire as he looked at him, and dark like the ocean at night as he gasped into Tsukishima's ear. They were never this devoid of colors before, and Tsukishima didn't know what to feel.

His eyes flickered to the bruise under Kageyama's right eye, and if he looked closer, there was a small split tearing his skin. He also had one on the left corner of his lips, dried blood carved its path down his chin. The fact that it wasn't rare for him to see scars on Kageyama had scared him, made his stomach twist painfully.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Tsukishima asked, his voice was hoarse and it grated his throat.

Kageyama didn't answer, he was just looking at Tsukishima with those fucking eyes.

"Don't you?" Tsukishima leaned towards him, his right hand was still gripping the wheel.

The younger male looked away from him, sighing as he leaned back to his seat. He was glancing outside for a second, then he turned his head languidly to Tsukishima.

"This means I'm finally free," he finally replied, his voice was calm. "This means I'm not gonna be hurt anymore."

Tsukishima felt something chewing his guts and leaving bath blood in his stomach. There was something crawling up his throat with sharp nails that left red and deep scratches. He stopped it, and it was stuck right at the back of his throat like a big fishbone. If he tried to talk then it would prick and puncture him, so he stayed quiet.

Kageyama leaned towards him, bracing his hand against the headrest of the driver's seat. His dark gaze was set on Tsukishima's widening eyes, and Tsukishima wanted to look away, wanted to close his eyes, but the only thing he could manage to do was to tighten the grip he had on the steering wheel. He could feel his knuckles turning white.

"Don't you remember? You promised that you'll save me. You said that you'll stop the pain, and now you did it. No one's going to hurt me anymore," he said, quietly but still stern enough to drown his loud heartbeat.

He could feel Kageyama's breath against his own skin as those words left his mouth, and Tsukishima wanted to chase and swallow them down, but something in Kageyama's eyes had pinned him to his seat, or was it the gnawing fear in his stomach that had stopped him from kissing his own lover?

He didn't say anything, and Kageyama's eyes narrowed suddenly, turning into a pair of sharp black slits that were cutting Tsukishima.

"Unless that's what you plan to do to me next," he said, and accusation dripped from his words.

Tsukishima found his voice again right then. "I would never hurt you!"

Kageyama stared at him silently, and he looked as if he was gauging to see if Tsukishima was just saying it- was just lying to him. He would've been offended if this distrust Kageyama had towards him was based on a different matter. Kageyama had doubted the sincerity of his words before, but Tsukishima couldn't and would never blame him for that. Not after he found out about what Kageyama had been through.

And Kageyama would never go through the same thing ever again now.

"Tobio, look where we are!" He motioned to the empty and dark road outside. "We're here because I want to protect you!"

"To protect me or to protect yourself?"

"Are you listening to yourself, Tobio? Do you even understand what's going on? You know what we did, and this isn't the time for you to doubt me like this when I'm trying to get you away from all that fucking mess!"

Kageyama's eyes shifted away from his, and they dropped down as his long bangs casted a dark shadow over them. Tsukishima felt his chest became lighter, and the coils in his stomach loosening. His right hand that had been holding the wheel moved away from it to brush his blond hair back, closing his eyes for a moment. 

He didn't like the way his shout still seemed to echo in his ears. The words had lifted some of the burden off of his shoulders, but he still felt like shit. What were they even doing? What were they going to do next? Tsukishima was supposed to be the long-range thinker between the two of them, but he couldn't bring himself to think of what was going to happen next. He was afraid of what his mind would come up with. He felt like he had done everything that he could.

He cracked his eyes open, and they felt so tired and heavy. He looked at Kageyama who had backed away from him with his head hung low. His heart cracked when he noticed Kageyama trembling under the grey hoodie that swallowed his figure.

Tsukishima's lips twitched, then his hands shot forward, pulling Kageyama's shaking body into a hug. Kageyama tensed for a moment, but he melted slowly into the embrace and returned it, his hands gripping the back of Tsukishima's black t-shirt.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," Tsukishima spoke against Kageyama's head. "I'm sorry, Tobio. I didn't mean to yell."

He felt Kageyama shaking his head against his chest, and he could hear muffled sobs tore out of his mouth. Tsukishima tightened the hug, pushing the hoodie off of Kageyama's head to run his fingers through Kageyama's inky hair.

"I'm sorry, Kei," he said. "I'm just scared."

Tsukishima ushered him to sit on his lap, and Kageyama did so while keeping his gaze down. He placed his hand on top of Kageyama's head to protect it from bumping the roof of the car. Kageyama settled down on his lap, and Tsukishima once again wrapped his arms around Kageyama's body, wracked by sobs and silent cries. Tsukishima tucked Kageyama under his chin, feeling the wet tears on his neck. He watched the headlights of his car pouring on the cement. The moonlight didn't reach where they were.

He kissed the crown of Kageyama's head as he said, "It's okay. I'm here, Tobio."

"I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"It's not your fault, Tobio," he whispered into his ear. "It's never your fault."

Kageyama pulled away, the heels of his hands pushing into his eyes. Tsukishima tried to pry them away, and Kageyama let him. His face was wet, with smudged tracks of tears down his cheeks. Tsukishima wiped them slowly, and he noticed that his own hands were shaking as well. He cupped Kageyama's face to stop them from shaking, but also to touch Kageyama, to comfort him.

The shorter male slowly looked up at him, tears clung to his long eyelashes. His eyes were darker now with red swimming in his milky whites. His lips were trembling and Kageyama pressed them together to stop. Tsukishima's eyes travelled to the dried blood on the corner of his lips, then he rubbed his thumb against it to wipe it away.

He leaned in, bumping his nose against Kageyama's scrunched nose, then he whispered his name against his lips before pressing a small kiss on them.

"What are we gonna do now, Kei?" he asked, holding onto Tsukishima's wrists. "I'm so confused."

He didn't know. He was so confused himself. He couldn't think of anything at all, but he didn't want Kageyama to know that. He was the only one that Kageyama had let himself to depend on, and Kageyama was the only one he had let himself to love this way. He wasn't going to let Kageyama down. He had to keep Kageyama up. Kageyama had been on the ground for too long.

Tsukishima wasn't a pious man, yet he couldn't help but to let the silent plea bleed out from his heart.

_Please help us out of this. Please help me protect Tobio._

He placed another kiss on Kageyama's lips, then he pulled him into another hug. He didn't want to look at Kageyama when he was going to lie.

"I'm going to think of something, Tobio," he said, trying to reassure himself. "Everything's going to be all right. I'll think of something."

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a hard time choosing the rating for this one. While there wasn't any explicit things mentioned, I was worried that the theme might not be suitable for some readers. Anyway, thank you for reading!!


End file.
